


Close

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

It was close.

Alaric still feels a little bit dizzy, oh fuck, he sucks at being a hero, short breath and weak knees, adrenaline ringing in his ears. Somewhere in the background he can hear Damon laugh, a wolfish sound, one part gleeful and two parts insane. There are words flying around like bullets, but Alaric catches them out of order, close, stake, fuck, idiot, whatever, Damon's steps light and carefree, voice chipper, syllables drawn, next time...

Damon's back pressed to the nearest tree, and Alaric, heavy and boneless, puts his entire body weight into holding him down, grabs his jacket to remind himself that now's not a good time to break jaws.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he manages finally.

“We made it,” says Damon in a bored voice. “Get over it. Move on.”

“You could've died,” catches in Alaric's throat, stops helplessly at “c” and refuses to go any further, but there's no way back either. So here they are, a forest, a tree and a dead vampire a few feet away, Damon's shirt torn by splinters of wood, closethisclose.

Close.

Suddenly Damon pushes him away until Alaric's back hits another tree, Damon's hand at his belt buckle in one smooth movement, they both know the drill, one-two-three-pull, and now Alaric has an excuse to shake. He presses his mouth to Damon's throat to stop the words from flowing, and Damon thanks him for his silence with a flick of his wrist, closesoclose, fear buried so deeply they'll never have to see it again.

Until next Tuesday, perhaps.


End file.
